


My Emotions!!

by EpicKiya722



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Admit it!, Emotions, Gen, Humor, Lantern Corps, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Those Rings are Special Power Mood Rings, Training, moods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: For a team exercise, the JL decides that the Team should work together using their emotions. What better way to do that with colorful space mood rings?





	1. A Decision/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching a video about what Lantern Ring each of the member of the Team would wear. Now right of the bat, some of you may not agree with the choices I made and honestly, I would like to hear your options. However, the Team are not just going to work with just one color for the comedy (you girls and gents know I write most comedy) of this fic.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, yes. It's a prologue, a kickstarter.  
> Also, since I'll be writing both Hal and John, I'll just be using their names. Normally, if they're in their 'superhero mode', I use their superhero name. If civilian, civilian name. Since they're both Green Lanterns, I'll just use their names.

"You want to do what?"

Behind his cowl, blue eyes narrowed.

"I think the Team should have another exercise. One that focuses on their emotions.", Batman started over, his fingers never stopping as they typed away on the keyboard.

"And you want to do it by using the Lantern Rings?"

It was easy to detect the confusion and caution in Superman's question.

"Yes. The rings would help embrace their emotions, yet control them."

"Hm. Well."

"I think we should give it a go.", Wonder Woman agreed from her spot next to the Green Lantern, John Stewart. He looks to be agreeing, nodding his head.

"I can supervise over them. Hal can, too."

"Maybe get Carol along, too?"

"I see no issue."

"Are you certain this will be okay with your... top guys?", Superman asked, still unsure about the whole matter. Anything suggested by Batman honestly does bring the worry out of him, but so far there was progress.

"Just as long as they don't try to take over the universe, we're good.", John assured.

"Well... I guess we can try."

"Then let's go inform the Team about their next training session."


	2. The New Training Session

Notably, it was... strange of not doing any crime fighting for the past two days, but relaxing.

However, after those two days, they weren't expecting a call from Batman to tell them to go to their Hideout, only to find that three other heroes were present.

No Batman. No Red Tornado. No Superman.

 None of their mentors/possibly future predecessors.

Even more so, Roy was there.

And he didn't look too pleased.

"Why am I here again?", the archer had huffed, arms crossed.

"Ah, Harper, you didn't want to see us?", Artemis had taunted, a hand on her hip, Zatanna chuckling beside her.

"Not you."

"Feeling's mutual."

"Roy, my friend, I think it is best to just hear what the Lanterns have to tell us.", Kaldur advised. He didn't feel the mood for any arguments right now. Not while he was still in a good mood after a recent trip to Shayeris to visit his family.

Roy had gave him a quick glance, his posture less stiff. He stayed quiet, giving Hal, John and Carol his attention.

When it seemed no one else would say anything, John spoke up.

"I already know that you probably expected Batman to show up. But as you can see, he's not here."

"For this week, Star Sapphire, this guy and I will be mentoring you.", Hal added in.

Star Sapphire nodded, a small smile on her lips. "On using your emotions in battle."

Each of the younger heroes exchanged mixed glances, muttering under their breath before looking back at the Lanterns.

"Um... emotions?", Wally trailed, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Emotions. Feelings. Moods.", John answered back. "I know what you're thinking. Generally, there's this rule that you shouldn't let your feelings get the best of you in battle. However, sometimes it's best to give to them. Tap into that energy."

"Forge our emotions into weapons. Like you.", Raquel said.

"Right."

Star Sapphire took a couple of steps closer to the group. "It will be fun."

"Sounds dangerous, too.", Conner admitted, not one for dealing with emotions. He mostly stayed stoic, kind of like Kaldur. Much grumpy though.

"That's why we'll be here. To make sure it doesn't go too out of hand.", Hal assured.

"Training session begins tomorrow. We'll be bringing your tools for it that you'll be wearing for this week."

"Wearing?", M'gann questioned, exchanging a quick glance at Artemis who shrugged. Hal, Jordan and Star just smiled at the group, walking away to zeta tubes. They flashed away, leaving the younger adults to ponder just what this training session was.


	3. Points & Lessons

"I still see no reason why we have to do this."

"Stop complaining, Conner."

The clone just huffed, sinking more into the sofa. Sitting beside, Kaldur just pats his knee briefly, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. Whether it worked or not, the Atlantean wasn't going to dwell on it.

Not when their temporary mentors were now arriving. Apparently, they were in earshot of the clone's complaint.

"Superboy, trust us. This exercise is necessary. Emotionally.", Hal voiced. They noticed he carried some form of case. It was silver, cubic shaped. Something tells them that it's carrying their 'tools' John spoke about. He sets it down on a nearby table.

The three Lanterns stare at the younger heroes, their gazes differentiating, but alike in authority. Batman had put them in charge of them for the next week and promptly warned them about anything out of hand happening. It. Was. Frightening.

Star Sapphire is the first to speak after moments of adjusting silence.

"Okay, now as you kids are aware, this week you'll be training with us."

"Concerning our emotions.", Artemis noted.

"Yes."

"We're not going to be sitting through a therapy session, are we? I hate those.", Wally voiced, his nose wrinkling in distaste with a matching pout.

"I forgot my psychology degree back on Oa.", Hal sighs. "No. Now pay attention."

They all sit, eyes forward on the older heroes. Each had their own expression on the amount of interest he or she held. Artemis, Roy, and Conner looked mixed between blowing off the training session and staying put. Artemis, however, had a sense of excitement in her posture. Raquel and Zatanna overall appeared intrigued, less giddy than M'gann and Wally. Dick looked as if he was calculating predictions, a smirk on his face. And Kaldur looked unsurprisingly focused and surprisingly, yet somewhat hidden-ly, excited.

 In all, their attention was theirs.

"Before we reveal what's in this box, can you guys and girls list me off some emotions?", John starts, arms crossed.

 Zatanna raises her hand first to answer as if this was a class. Metaphorically, it kind of was. "There's the general emotions such as happy, sad and mad."

"Can hungry count?", Wally asks. He zooms off for three seconds and back with a bag of chips, already eating them.

"In a sense, yes. But, talking mentally and emotionally, and not something physically, 'hungry' is more associated with...", Hal trails there, testing to see if any of them would catch what he's saying.

"Greed, avarice.", Dick replies, arms crossed smugly.

"Right! Five points to Bat's kid!"

"If we're doing points now...", Artemis mumbled.

"Now, greed... avarice... whatever you want to call it can be a driving set to feeling the need to complete a goal, to getting something... or someone... you want. Generally, that will take..."

"Determination. Or willpower.", Roy puts out.

"Exactly, red one. Five points to you."

Roy doesn't comment.

John takes a seat in a nearby chair then, still staring at the group with his arms crossed. "Now, can anyone tell me what's the opposite of that?"

"Well, the impending strike of fear. Cowardice. And I believe much how fear is the opposite of will, so are the Yellow Lantern Corps to the Green.", Kaldur points. "Not as opposed to the color wheel where yellow is the opposite color of purple."

"And keep that in mind. Ten points to Aqualad."

"Will you be picking favorites?", Dick sassed, low-key displeased Kaldur has higher points than him.

"Nope.", Star Sapphire answers and hopes. Any sorts of dysfunction could throw off this whole week.

"Oh. Okay. Great!"

"Also, couldn't hope work in hand with willpower? And kind of like an opposite for fear?", Kaldur adds. "You hope for the best, so you thrive for it.

"Yes, actually. Keep that in mind also. Five more points to Aqualad."

"You are picking favorites.", Dick pouts.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Not whelmed, that's for sure."

They caught the confusion drawn on Hal's masked face.

"He means peeved. It's this language thing he's got going on.", Wally clears.

"Yeah. I'm peeved. Angry... Which is an emotion! I get points for that!", Dick shouts, standing like a student who just figured out a rather different problem.

"And you get them... If you can give me another word for anger.", John chuckles.

"I like how this turning into school.", Raquel jokes, she and Zatanna smiling in amusement over it.

"Rage. There!"

"Right. So far, your training is going off without issues.", Hal smiles.

"I am pleased with that.", M'gann agrees.

"And let's keep it like that. Batman will have our heads." 

"No compassion whatsoever.", Conner sighs, a little less grumpy now. Honestly, this was bringing him some enjoyment. Maybe it was the chance to win some points. "Usually, when you feel rage, you don't care to have compassion for others since at times they're the source of it. I am experienced."

"Ten points for that, Superboy."

The half Kryptonian smiles.

From where she sits, Raquel speaks up. "So, you could say that love can tie in with compassion, right? You feel could feel just enough compassion for someone that you love them. It's more deepening."

"Five points for that because, yes, it's true.", Star Sapphire says.

"In all, besides basic bitch emotions, there's rage, avarice, fear, willpower, hope, compassion, and love?", Artemis adds.

"Yes. Which are the seven emotional sectors of the Lantern Corps.", Hal points out.

The group of young heroes sit there, disgesting what they just finished discussing. It sinks in from the looks of their faces, all nine identical with their mouths formed in 'oh's' with the addition of nods.

"This all makes so much more sense.", Wally laughs. "We'll be working on these emotions, aren't we?"

"Damn skippy." Hal takes the box he carried in earlier, gesturing the Team to come closer. When they do, he speaks up again. "This week, each of you will be  wearing the rings in this box. Some of you will get the same ring as another, which is okay. You can learn how you use that."

"Also, if one of you gets too infleunced by the ring. With more than one member, you can snap the other out of it. Hopefully, that won't happen and shouldn't sense these rings aren't as powerful as any other Lantern Corps ring. We had them specially modified, so they're like practice rings.", John adds.

"Well, that lifted the weight off my chest.", Artemis said.

"And we won't be working on just emotion. Since this will be going on for seven days, each 42 hours you'll be wearing a different color. First 42, it could be rage. The next, will. Four emotions in all.", Star Sapphire clears up. "Any concerns?"

Kaldur clears his throat, drawing her attention. "Star Sapphire, I can not wear a ring. I have webbing between my fingers."

"Fuck. Aquaman did say something about that.", Hal huffs. He doesn't see the looks John and Star shoot him.

"Wait, would this mean Kaldur is out of the training session? Because that would suck.", Roy frowns.

"Not necessarily. The ring can morph itself to accommodate the wearer.", John says. "However, I'm not sure if these rings in the box will do the same."

"Let's test it now. I'm curious at what I'll get.", Dick says.

 The Team looks at the trio, showing that they were ready. Hal, John, and Star Sapphire share a look, confirming an agreement before giving their focus back to them.

"Okay. Then, let me warn you. This is not a game. Don't go too overboard and remember to work with each other. This is a team exercise. Capiche?", John warns, an eyebrow raised.

They all nod, understanding the seriousness of his tone.

"Glad you understand.", he says before opening the box and releasing a small beam of white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think will get what first?

**Author's Note:**

> I took five quizzes to see what color I would be classified in.  
> First quiz, I got Green/Willpower.  
> Second quiz, Blue/Hope.  
> Third quiz, Green/Willpower.  
> Fourth quiz, Violet/Love.  
> Fifth quiz, Indigo/Compassion.


End file.
